Lies and Love
by SylarandElle'slovechild
Summary: When Special Agent Elle Bishop is assigned by her handler, Noah Bennett, to get close to elusive jewel thief Gabriel 'Sylar' Gray; she sees it as just another challenge. But Elle will learn there are some things she isn't prepared for...
1. SQUARE ONE

**Lies and Love**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Fandom: **Heroes

**Pairing(s): **Gabriel/Elle

**Chapter(s):** unknown

**Author's Note: **Completely AU… Not following any current plot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes!!

**Summary: **When Special Agent Elle Bishop is assigned by her handler, Noah Bennett, to get close to elusive jewel thief Gabriel 'Sylar' Gray; she sees it as just another challenge. But Elle will learn there are some things she isn't prepared for... Elle Bishop receives her assignment, and begins her mission to become close to Gabriel Gray.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:** SQUARE ONE

Special Agent Elle Bishop had been on numerous adventures and assignments. She'd been threatened, wounded and surmounted numerous hurdles throughout her lustrous career. But recently she had been feeling as if something in her life was missing. Her inner turmoil had affected her while she was on the job, and as a result she had put herself and another agent in a perilous predicament. Her hander, Noah Bennett was beyond furious, and decided that they needed to talk about Elle's latest assignment, so he decided to give his best agent a visit.

Mr. Bennett walked up to the door and knocked. However, there was no answer. He just heard grunts. He figured that his best agent was trying to compensate her error by staying fit and trying to get back on top of her game. Ever the clever handler, he picked the lock to Elle's apartment. When he entered he was not surprised to see Elle beating up the punching bag. He snickered and closed the door behind him.

"You know………when someone doesn't open the door……………you should take it as a hint and go away." She said in between throwing punches.

"I'll take that into consideration. Now if you'll be ever so kind as to stop hitting the punching bag, I would like to discuss your latest assignment with you." He said as he took a file out from his coat and placed it on the coffee table. He proceeded to take a seat on the couch and waited for Elle to join him. She let out a sigh, and took off her gloves. She glared at him with a strong sense of animosity as she took a sip of water from the bottle. She wanted nothing more than to zap him into next Monday.

"Is there something wrong Sweet Elle?" he asked modestly.

"I told you not to call me that." She snapped

"Sorry darling. I'll try to remember that the next time. Now back to your job, which you would've lost if it weren't for me." Noah got into a more comfortable position on the couch.

"So I slipped up! Everyone does!" she yelled at him.

"Not you! Even when you were a rookie you never let your feelings cloud your judgment!" he retaliated.

"Now there are rumors throughout the agency that you wish to leave for some pathetic little excuse of 'normal' life, complete with a house with a white picket fence and talks of a family! That isn't you Elle, you will be miserable if that's what you settle for!" He stood up and looked her in the eyes to stress his point. He knew that Elle would never be truly happy if she didn't have the ecstasy that came with the danger and the lifestyle of being a special agent.

Meanwhile Elle was having an inner battle. She loved her job and the excitement more than anything, the feel of electricity coursing through her body, but she yearned for something more. Underneath it all she really did want a family, but what type of man would be able to accept her lifestyle? And more importantly what type of family would they have? She turned away from her handler while contemplating these important factors. She swallowed her pride and turned to face her handler.

"So what's my latest assignment?" she asked. Bennett gave her a coy smile and resumed his place on the couch. He patted the spot next to him as a sign for Elle to join him. Elle did, but not before rolling her eyes and muttering a curse underneath her breath.

"Well Sweet Elle………"

Elle hated when he called her that and eyed him as a way of showing her frustration. She was not in the mood to argue with her handler about the nicknames he chose to call her.

"Sorry about that. Anyways your newest assignment is to get relatively close to one Mr. Gabriel Gray. He goes by the name of Sylar whenever he's not using an alias. And he'll live up to his nickname when you seduce him into giving up key information about his activities." He explained. Elle raised her eyebrows.

"Seduce? That's my assignment? You want me to get a guy into bed so he can spill his guts about his job?" she was a bit angry.

"Well after the way your previous assignment went you should be happy with this. Besides he should match up with you perfectly. It's not as if he's just another uneducated-hideous criminal. Take a look at his picture." Bennett handed Elle the file.

She eyed the picture and she had to admit that he was very attractive. He did have a set of gorgeous dark eyes and Elle was always a sucker for a pretty pair. She looked through his file and was amazed by some of the things she read.

"Well according to this he's fluent in French, Spanish, and Italian…" she was cut off by her handler.

"Yes and seven other languages. If you're lucky enough maybe he'll talk to you in one of the romantic ones just before you screw him." He said rudely.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" she asked. No matter how many years she had worked for Bennett she couldn't get used to some of the grotesque things he said. He gave her an evil look.

"I could care less about that vile woman. Now back to your assignment, Mr. Gray has eluded every problem that came his way; law enforcement and obstacles included. He's the best when it comes to stealing priceless jewels." He laughed a bit before saying:

"Funny. Here I thought diamonds were a girl's best friend. His last acquirement is that of the canary diamond called Isadora. Its value is set at a cool twenty five million dollars." He said calmly as he stressed the price of the jewel.

"And how did someone like Mr. Gray gain access to such a valuable object. What ability are we looking at?" Elle stood up and walked to the window of her apartment while studying Mr. Gray's file.

"Intuitive aptitude" Elle looked at Noah in horror. She knew exactly what that meant. His powers could be endless; Elle had only seen one case like that before. It made her skin crawl just to think about.

Noah caught Elle's apprehension. Instead of teasing her until the point of a sharp jolt to the chest, Noah opted to ease her nerves.

"Or he hasn't met his match. If you carry out this assignment successfully, all the trust that you lost during your slip up will be fully reinstated. The only thing you have to worry about is whether or not he'll find you good enough in bed to spill his secrets. Either that or break into his house when he's not home and hope he's dumb enough to leave incriminating evidence around. And since the afore stated is pretty much not likely, you're going to have to get close to him. Whether or not you sleep with him is up to you. Although by the way you're staring at his picture I'm guessing that there's a high chance of that." He smiled as he looked at Elle. She replied by making a face that showed the disgust that she held for him.

"You're a pig." She stated.

"But I'm right. And I also happen to be your boss. So you now know of your assignment. He resides in this very city and our sources say that he'll be attending the gala that is to be held at the Plaza Hotel in a few days, so I suggest that you get familiar with his file and memorize his likes and dislikes. We'll stage it so that you and he will be stuck in an elevator. And you know what they say; 'When in an elevator' not to mention there was that Aerosmith song called, what was it? Was it 'Love in an Elevator'? Well whatever it was called all you have to do is smile, be polite, and get him so infatuated with you that he'll want to see you again. I need not remind you not to blow your cover or else. You know of the repercussions don't you Sweet Elle?" He stood up and gave Elle a smile that made her skin crawl.

"Well special agent Bishop, do you accept your assignment?"

"Yes."

"Good. You will go by the name of Angela Monroe when you encounter Mr. Gray. Your cover story is that you are an assistant to an editor of a fashion magazine. You moved here a few years ago for the job that you currently hold. You were born in Pennsylvania and attended Penn State, you can thank me for making it seem as if you went there, both your parents died in a car crash and you are an only child so you are currently alone in the world, boo-hoo." he pretended to cry and be sad at his last statement.

"And anything that happens after that is up to you, but if he doesn't go for the whole 'I am alone in this world' ploy then he's more of a cold hearted son of a bitch than I am."

Elle rolled her eyes as Bennett headed for the door. He opened it and was about to leave, but he turned his attention back to Elle.

"Is everything understood Ms. Bishop?"

"It is."

"Good. I will expect a full report of your actions and findings. See you around……Sweet Elle." He left Elle's apartment leaving her with Goosebumps at the name he called her.

Elle looked at the file and practically memorized it entirely that same night.

"Well Mr. Gray, it looks like we have a date in an elevator in a few days."


	2. CLUMSY

**Rating: **PG-13

**Fandom: **Heroes

**Pairing(s): **Gabriel/Elle

**Chapter(s):** 1 of ?

**Author's Note: **Completely AU… Not following any current plot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes!!

**Summary: **When Special Agent Elle Bishop is assigned by her handler, Noah Bennett, to get close to elusive jewel thief Gabriel 'Sylar' Gray; she sees it as just another challenge. But Elle will learn there are some things she isn't prepared for... Elle Bishop receives her assignment, and begins her mission to become close to Gabriel Gray.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: CLUMSY 

It was the day of the gala and Elle had memorized every single detail in the file. There were even some interesting facts about Mr. Gray and the types of qualities that he liked in his women. Surprisingly enough he had only one major relationship that lasted years when he was a teenager. It was reported that she had died and since then his personal life consisted of one night stands. He never let anyone close.

"And why am I not surprised about that?" she asked herself.

There was also little information about his parents. Apparently his father and one time partner in crime, Samson Gray had quite the reputation for traveling the world on his numerous dangerous adventures and stealing the occasional priceless object.

"Like father like son." Elle muttered to herself as she glanced through the file one last time.

However there was hardly any information on his mother. Evidently his mother, (name unknown) had gotten sick a while ago and was in a catatonic state the last time she was seen. Since then, both his parents had disappeared off the face of the earth. Looks like Mr. Gray was an orphan as far as the world was concerned.

"Well there's something that we have in common." She sadly admitted before picking up the picture of her latest target.

"Well Mr. Gray, it looks as if I'll be seeing you in a matter of hours." Elle put the picture back and put the file in a hidden safe that she kept in her apartment. She needed to get ready and look her absolute best if she was going to impress her newest assignment. She also had to find a place to carry a weapon of some sort to protect herself. She decided on a small slick blade that would easily fit on her garter that she decided to wear. Elle also picked out a dress and a shawl that made her look classy and yet drop dead gorgeous. If Mr. Gray did not make a pass at her, then there was something severely wrong with him. Once she was finished getting ready she made sure to contact her accomplices that were to aid her in her forced rendezvous with the infamous jewel thief.

"So is everything in order?" she asked.

"Everything's in order. All you have to do is show up when our guy enters the elevator and I'll do the rest. I'll make it seem as if there's a problem with the brakes, and when he calls for assistance we'll intercept the call and give you a few minutes, so don't waste the window of opportunity okay?" the male voice on the other line explained.

"I understand. I should be arriving at the Plaza in approximately half an hour."

"You better hurry. According to the agents on the surveillance team he's about to leave his humble abode." He joked.

"Alright I'm on my way. Thanks Micah."

"Well there is a reason that I call myself the Jackal of cyberspace, and a wiz-kid when it comes to computers. Not to mention that I'm just doing my job." He said.

"Yeah whatever. I got to go." Elle hung up her cell phone and hurried out of her apartment to her car. Once inside she put on her seatbelt and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Time to go catch a bad guy."

Meanwhile, back at Gabriel's house he had been getting ready for the gala that he was to attend in the upcoming hours. This gala was just a cover for the meeting that was to occur between him and a potential buyer for the Isadora diamond. He gave himself one last look before heading out the door.

He quickly glanced at the expensive watch that engrossed his wrist.

"Damn I'm going to be late." Gabriel grabbed his cell phone and rushed out of the house to his fancy car.

"Time to make some money." He said as the engine roared to life. He gave a sly smile before heading off to his destination.

As planned, Elle was the first to arrive at the hotel. She had been waiting fifteen minutes and was getting a little anxious. She was about to make a call to Micah when she saw Gabriel come running through the doors. She hid behind a corner so she wouldn't be seen. He rushed past her, and left a mouth watering scent of intoxicating cologne that he wore. Gabriel pressed the button to the elevator. The doors opened and he entered. He began to fix himself up, and was buttoning his jacket up. Elle gave herself a final look.

"Well…………here goes nothing." She said. She took a deep breath and ran towards the door.

"Hold the elevator!" she shouted. Gabriel heard this and held the doors open, and he was glad he did as soon as she stepped in. His eyes roamed up and down the body of this beautiful stranger.

"Thank you." She said with a smile as she pressed the button for the thirteenth floor.

"Don't mention it." he said, giving her a smile of his own in return. Elle felt her stomach go crazy as she peered into those gorgeous eyes of his. She was aggravated at herself for not remaining professional and swooning over a guy who was a well known criminal and killer. Gabriel on the other hand was in awe of the woman standing beside him. He saw her fix her shawl and couldn't help but stare at her incredible physique and that incredible blue dress that she wore. He finally managed to fix the button on his jacket and decided to learn more about this mystery woman.

"I couldn't help but notice that you pressed the button for the thirteenth floor. Are you going to the Gala?" he asked. Elle smiled to herself knowing that he was already being reeled in.

"Well you're incredibly perceptive." Elle flashed him another smile, and looked at him through her eyelashes.

"Yes I'm going to Gala, and I assume that you're also attending." she said.

"Yeah I'm going. But it's not exactly my thought of a fun night on the town. I'd rather be doing other things." Gabriel gave Elle a cocky smile, before licking his lips. Usually if a guy did that to her she would reply with an elbow to his face, or a bolt of electricity to the groin, but with him it was different. She was actually enjoying this.

"Oh really? Exactly what other things would you like to be doing this evening?" she asked.

Before he could answer the elevator stopped abruptly and Elle was sent his way. He held her up in gentleman like fashion. Chills simmered up their spines at the mere touch of one another. Elle's hand brushed against her forearm as his other touched her back; he loved the feel of her skin. At that moment Elle and Gabriel's eyes met and they stared at each other. They pulled away at the same time as Gabriel looked up and Elle looked straight ahead.

"Sorry I practically fell on you. I'm clumsy sometimes." Elle gathered herself together.

"Anytime. I don't mind catching a beautiful woman when she falls." Gabriel looked at her as she turned her head away from him. She fixed her shawl and brought her hand up to make it seem as if she used her finger to wipe away something from her face. In reality she was trying to hide the smile that wanted to spread across her face.

"I guess we're stuck." He said.

"That's just great." Elle said.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll get us out of here in no time." He picked up the phone that was in the elevator. Sure enough Micah intercepted the call to give Elle enough time to work her magic.

"Ugh! This can't be happening to me." She pouted.

"Being stuck in an elevator can't be that bad."

"Yeah but I can't wait until this thing is over so I can go home, take off these shoes, and change my clothes." Her comment had made Gabriel wonder exactly what she looked under that dress of hers.

"You haven't even gone to the Gala yet, so how can you wish for it to be over?" he asked.

"Well it's like you said. I'd rather be doing other things."

Elle took the opportunity to sit down. She removed the shawl from her shoulders and placed it in front of her. Gabriel rested against the wall of the elevator and practically hovered over her. He also happened to notice that from that angle, he could look down her dress.

"So why are you going to the Gala?" he asked.

"It's for work. Sometimes the job you choose puts you in certain predicaments that you'd rather not be a part of." She took the opportunity to look up at Gabriel. He had a stern look on his face and appeared as if he was mulling something over in his mind.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she asked as she gave him a sweet smile. He smirked at her before answering.

"I'm just thinking about my own job."

"And what do you do for a living?" she asked.

"Umm…I'm a businessman."

"Really? You don't look like the type of guy to be stuck in an office all day."

"And who says that I'm stuck in an office all day? For all you know, I could be traveling the world going to important meetings. In fact I have a meeting at tonight's Gala."

"Well you better hope that this elevator is fixed in time for you to get to your meeting, or else the whole night will turn out to be a waste."

"I wouldn't say that." As Gabriel said this Elle began to stand up. Ever the gentleman he held out his hand for her to take. She accepted and batted her eyes when they stood only inches apart. This time it was Elle who licked her lips making knots in Gabriel's stomach. Just then the elevator began to work and it proceeded to the thirteenth floor.

"I'm Gabriel, by the way. Gabriel Gray." He held out his hand for her to shake, which she did. He felt like a fool for using his real name instead of an alias. He had no idea why he had told her truth. Even more so, he was angry that he was only now introducing himself.

"That's an interesting name. Either way it's nice to meet you Gabriel Gray." Elle let go off his hand as the elevator doors opened and revealed the thriving party. She stepped out, as did he, and started to take off in one direction. Gabriel was amazed that she was giving up on an opportunity with him. He reached for her and turned her so that they were face to face.

"Hey wait a minute! You didn't tell me your name!" he said. Elle reached up, standing on the very tips of her toes, so she could reach his ear and whispered:

"I know." Elle stared at Gabriel before giving him a sexy grin. She turned and walked away feeling content, knowing that he'd be back for more. Gabriel on the other hand was in awe. He stared at her as she disappeared into the hoards of people. He was now determined to learn more about his newly acquainted friend.

* * *

I am a fan of both Sylar (the evil serial killer) and Gabriel (the humble watchmaker) so in this story I decided to cobmine the two and have him be a little of both :D

As always....Reviews are **LOVE** they make me write faster xD


	3. EXCUSE ME MISS

**Rating: **PG-13

**Fandom: **Heroes

**Pairing(s): **Gabriel/Elle

**Chapter(s):** 3 of ?

**Author's Note: **Completely AU… Not following any current plot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes!!

**Summary: **When Special Agent Elle Bishop is assigned by her handler, Noah Bennett, to get close to elusive jewel thief Gabriel 'Sylar' Gray; she sees it as just another challenge. But Elle will learn there are some things she isn't prepared for... Elle Bishop receives her assignment, and begins her mission to become close to Gabriel Gray.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: EXCUSE ME MISS

Even though Gabriel had other important factors that he had to take care of, he couldn't get Elle off of his mind. He began to try and relocate Elle when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. It was his potential buyer. He reluctantly took the call as he stepped towards the balcony.

"Hello?" he said.

"Mr. Sylar I presume?" the dark voice on the other line stated.

"Obviously dumb ass. You were the one that called me." He snapped.

"Is that the way you handle your potential buyers Mr. Sylar?"

"No that's the way I handle people who waste my precious time. You've obviously called for a reason. Now let's get straight to the point, do you want to procure a certain object which I obtained or not?" he heard the person on the other line sigh.

"Alright I'll ignore your rude manners for the time being. What's your asking price?"

"Well…………it is a known fact that the beautiful Isadora diamond's net worth is somewhere around that of twenty-five million. So once you calculate interest and the cost of labor and everything that I had to use in order to retrieve her, your total price comes out to, oh I don't know, say a cool thirty-five mill." He calmly stated, making sure to point out the amount he wanted.

"Are you kidding me?" you could hear the anger in the buyer's voice.

"Well if you think she's worth more than that, tell me now and I'll raise the price by another five million." He warned.

"No! Thirty-five million it is."

"Good. We have a deal."

"So do you want the money transferred into an off shore account?"

"Let me worry about that. Now is your contact here to give me the information about this new job you want me to do for you?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes. Head towards the bar. A man should pretend to bump into you and he'll hand you all the information that you need."

"Is it a disk of some sort?"

"It's a flash drive. He'll slip it into your pocket. I'll call you with further information soon."

"No. I'll be the one that calls you. Talk to you later." Gabriel snapped his phone shut and headed towards the bar. While on his way there he happened to noticed that the beautiful stranger that he meet in the elevator was sitting on the other end of the bar. Just then he was bumped into by a man and almost knocked down. Gabriel was furious, but tried to regain his composure once he felt him slip the flash drive into his pocket.

"Sorry man."

"Why don't you watch where the hell you're going!" he shouted. He proceeded to the bar where Elle was sitting when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see a woman eyeing him.

"Hey. I'm Mya. You want to do me the honor of dancing with me?" she asked. Gabriel looked at her before turning his attention back to Elle.

"No thanks sweetheart. My girl's waiting for me at the bar." Gabriel rejected her and left the woman feeling hurt. He walked up to Elle and was about to talk to her when someone beat him to the punch.

"Hey gorgeous. The name's Adam. I'd thought I'd give you that information so you can scream out the right name later on tonight. Can I buy you a drink?" he said arrogantly in his british accent. Elle turned to face this jerk that was making a grotesque pass at her.

"Listen Andy, was that it? Well whatever your name is I sure as hell won't be screaming it out tonight. Now if you value having your right arm I suggest you leave me the hell alone." She said before turning back to her drink. Gabriel had heard the entire conversation and couldn't help but laugh at what she had said. He was also amazed at how well she carried herself. Elle finished her drink and was still being harassed.

"Come on baby don't be like that." He said as he licked his lips. Elle overcame the urge to gag at the sight of the excuse of a man that stood before her.

"Excuse me miss, but is this guy bothering you?" asked Gabriel as he eyed Adam.

"And who the hell are you?" asked Adam. Feeling threatened, he straightened up.

Elle saw the change in Adam's posture and got up of her seat and gave Gabriel a slight hug. Although surprised by the gesture, Gabriel embraced her.

"Gabe!" she chimed.

"I was beginning to think that you stood me up." She said, as she took her place back on the seat. Adam was silent. Gabriel pushed him aside as he took the seat next to her.

"Thanks for keeping my girl company, but you're not needed. So why don't you do us all a favor and get lost, before I make good on her threat." Gabriel said blatantly. Adam eyed the pair.

"All right." He left the two alone and headed into the crowd in search of another, weaker prey.

Gabriel and Elle laughed for awhile until Gabriel decided to finish up the conversation that they started in the elevator.

"So what do I get for saving you from that asshole?" he asked.

"And who says you saved me? I'll have you know that I was doing perfectly fine before you got off your white horse."

"Ouch! Talk about hurting a man's pride and ego."

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you mess with me."

"And who are you exactly?" he inquired.

"You would like to know wouldn't you?"

"Yes, considering you deliberately used me to get rid of that guy." Gabriel turned his head to see where he had scurried off to. He found him talking to the girl that he had rejected earlier on in the evening.

"Would you look at that? I see he's found himself another victim."

"Are you going to save her like you saved me?" she said. He turned his attention back to her.

"So you've finally admitted that I saved you huh? Besides if she's stupid enough to go for that guy she deserves everything that comes her way."

"And here I thought you were a gentleman."

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

"Quoting Shakespeare now are we? Hamlet to be exact."

"Yeah. But if you'd prefer that I'd quote Romeo & Juliet, or perhaps another favorite of mine, don't hesitate to ask." He grinned and Elle couldn't help but smile and also blush a little. The love of Shakespeare was something that they shared.

"So do you go around quoting lines from Shakespeare to all the girls?"

"No. I only do that to the women that have a real effect on me." He looked at Elle with those incredibly alluring eyes of his. He undoubtedly had learned how to use them well. Soon Elle found herself enjoying this.

* * *

OMG! Thank you to my reviewers! I hope you like the next installment


	4. ANONYMOUS

**Rating: **PG-13

**Fandom: **Heroes

**Pairing(s): **Gabriel/Elle

**Chapter(s):** 4 of ?

**Author's Note: **Completely AU… Not following any current plot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes!!

**Summary: **When Special Agent Elle Bishop is assigned by her handler, Noah Bennett, to get close to elusive jewel thief Gabriel 'Sylar' Gray; she sees it as just another challenge. But Elle will learn there are some things she isn't prepared for... Elle Bishop receives her assignment, and begins her mission to become close to Gabriel Gray.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: ANONYMOUS

"So I have an effect on you?" she coyly asked as she removed her shawl from her shoulders and placed it on the bar.

"Yes. You have an effect on me, but I'm frustrated that you still haven't told me your name yet."

"Well maybe you should quote more lines from your favorite of Shakespeare's."

"I'm not sure if you're the type of woman that would like lines from A Midsummer Night's Dream." Elle turned to look at Gabriel and he quickly picked up the noticeable shock on her face.

"That's your favorite?" she anxiously asked.

"Yes that's my favorite, and seeing the way you're acting at the very moment I guess it's yours also."

"Yeah I love it! Actually when it was assigned to us in English class, I was the only one who enjoyed it!"

"Is that a fact?"

"Yeah." Just then Elle was angry at herself for letting her guard down for a brief moment. She actually told him something about her past, and this was feeling a little too real for comfort.

"Okay well so far I know that you like, correction, love A Midsummer Night's

Dream, but that's it. Are you going to tell me your name yet?"

"Why are you so determined to find out?"

"Why do you have to be anonymous?" This caused Elle to smile.

"Oh come on, it won't kill you if you tell me your name! Please, I need to know."

"Is it that important?"

"Well it would help if I knew the name of the gorgeous woman that I saved." He leaned in closer to Elle, as he moved the shawl she removed and placed on the bar to his other side.

"So we're back to that are we?" Elle gave him a cold stare.

"Yeah. I thought I took a step closer to finding out your name, but it looks like I took two back didn't I?"

"Yep."

"I just want to know your name. How about I guess your name?" Elle laughed at his pathetic tries. She felt sorry for him so she deiced to play along.

"Alright. Hit me with your best shot." She straightened up and faced him.

"Umm………is it…………Sandra?"

"No. Try again." Elle laughed.

"Umm…Evelyn?"

"No."

"Mary-Anne? Kelly? Alicia? Kate? Jessica? Christine? Sara? Rebecca? Jaime?

Debra…Esther?" he sputtered out.

"Esther? Are you kidding me? What type of name is that? Do I look like a grandmother or something?" Gabriel laughed heartedly and so did Elle.

"You definitely don't look like a grandmother, but I knew if I used a name like that I'd get a rise from you."

"So you got a rise from me but you still didn't guess my name!"

"Damn. Thwarted again." He smiled as he pretended to stomp his foot.

"Alright I'll save your name for later. In the mean time, why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

"Don't you have someone to meet?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you say that you had a meeting here or something like that?"

"So you were paying attention to the things I was saying. That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." He joked.

"Yes I was listening to the things you said. I'm not someone that pretends to listen to people, unlike others."

"Neither am I, but it seems to me like your taking a jab at the entire male race."

"What if I am?"

"Well I hope that you wouldn't cast me into the rest of the stereotypes about men." Elle's eyes widened at what he said, and he raised his eyebrows at her expression. He then gave her another smug smirk.

"And what you're not flirting with me, hoping that by the end of the night that we'll be in a hotel room having sex? Sorry but I don't do one night stands."

Gabriel felt a little hurt by her statement.

"And who says that anything with you would be a one night stand? For all you know I could be a pretty decent guy." Elle rolled her eyes in disbelief at the things he was saying. Here he was, a murderer, saying that he was a decent guy.

"All right Mr. I'm a decent guy, tell me something about yourself." She put her hand underneath her chin to prop her head up.

"Fine. I'll tell you something about myself as soon as you tell me your name Ms. Anonymous."

"Touché."

"Okay if I tell you a few things about me then will you tell me your name?"

"Perhaps."

"You do realize that you're driving me crazy."

"Then why are you still here trying to get me to tell you my name?"

"I view it as another challenge that I have to surmount." He said confidently.

"So now I'm a challenge?"

"Perhaps. Will you at least let me buy you a drink?" he asked.

"What, are you hoping that liquor will get me to spill my name?"

"Perhaps." He said as he waved his hand trying to get the bartenders attention.

Elle grunted and rolled her eyes.

"Now do you see how annoying eluding a simple question can be?"

"Perhaps." She was enjoying torturing him.

"What can I get you two?"

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks, and the lady will have…" he pointed towards Elle waiting for her answer.

"I'll have a Bloody Mary." she said as she eyed Gabriel.

"Nice choice."

"Yeah I thought you'd like that." she giggled which caused Gabriel to stare.

She soon stopped laughing once she noticed how he was staring at her. He wasn't staring as if he wanted to pounce on her at that very moment, which she was used to. It was different. They were still looking at each other when the bartender handed them their drinks. Elle was the first one to break away and started to sip her drink. Gabriel lingered there for a moment longer before turning to his own drink.

"Well Mr. Gray it's been nice meeting you, but it's time that I go." She began to stand up.

"What do you mean? The party just started and you're already leaving!" he protested.

"And I still don't know your name!"

"Thanks for the drink Gabe. See you around." She winked at him and sashayed off. It was less than a minute when she had realized that she had forgotten her shawl. When she went to the bar she had noticed that Gabriel was already gone.

"Excuse me, but did you happen to see a shawl around here?" she asked the bartender. He simply handed her a napkin. On it was:

_Dear Ms. Anonymous,_

_You were apparently so infatuated with me that you forgot your shawl. If you want it back I suggest that you either meet me on the balcony, where you will tell me your name, or meet me at my house tomorrow for a date, the directions are on the back. Either way I'm giving you what you want, which is to see me again. See you soon._

_Your personal hero,_

_Gabriel_

Elle smiled even though she was a little irritated by his cockiness. She kept the note and quickly wrote one of her own. Once she was finished, she saw Gabriel across the room waiting by the balcony. Of course he had a cocky grin on his face. She grabbed the attention of a waiter and handed him the note.

"You see that guy over there? Can you give this to him?" she handed him the note along with a hundred dollar bill.

"No problem!" She bit her lip as she saw the waiter go in the direction of the balcony. She slowly made her way through the multitude of people to the elevator. Gabriel saw this and was in a state of confusion. Just then the waiter came up to him.

"The lady told me to give this to you." The waiter said. He handed Gabriel the note. It read:

_Dear Gabe,_

_Apparently you are so cocky that you've become delusional. However I do want my shawl back so I guess that I'll see you tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. Anonymous_

"Damn she still won't tell me her name." He smiled as he looked towards the elevator. Elle had gotten in the elevator and the doors were closing. As they did she waved goodbye in a seductive way.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow then………Ms. Anonymous."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, but I lost my internet...next chapter is now posted**


	5. YOU DON’T KNOW MY NAME

**Rating: **PG-13

**Fandom: **Heroes

**Pairing(s): **Gabriel/Elle

**Chapter(s):** 5 of ?

**Author's Note: **Completely AU… Not following any current plot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes!!

**Summary: **When Special Agent Elle Bishop is assigned by her handler, Noah Bennett, to get close to elusive jewel thief Gabriel 'Sylar' Gray; she sees it as just another challenge. But Elle will learn there are some things she isn't prepared for... Elle Bishop receives her assignment, and begins her mission to become close to Gabriel Gray.

* * *

5: YOU DON'T KNOW MY NAME

Elle felt satisfied with her night's work and headed home. When she got there she noticed that the door was ajar. She grabbed the slick blade from her garter and slid into her apartment. Once inside the light was turned on.

"Hello Elle Bell."

"Ugh! What the hell are you doing here Bennett?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"You do realize that you just committed a crime called breaking and entry."

"Elle as much as I love this fun and banter I'd rather talk about your progress with Mr. Gray. After all it is quite early in the evening and you came home before your curfew."

"What do you want to know?"

"Oh not much, just all the little details then after that, we can have a slumber party. I'll braid your hair while we chat about the latest episode of American Idol." He mocked.

Elle threw her purse on the desk and proceeded to pour herself a drink, while looking at him in a strange way.

"There's something wrong with you." She was serious.

"Tell me something I don't know." He stood up and faced her.

"No I'm serious you need to be in a mental hospital."

"My mother's been saying that since I was three now get to the good stuff."

"Fine." She gave in and sat down on the couch where Mr. Bennett joined her.

"Oddly enough he didn't use an alias with me. He told me his actual name, and we have a date tomorrow."

"Excellent. I must say Elle Bell you do move fast. Did he say anything about his work?"

"All he said was that he was businessman. But he did say that he had a meeting of some sort at the Gala. However the surveillance team that was there said that he didn't meet with anyone, but he did have a conversation via a cell phone. The team was unable to pick up the call or track it. Whoever he was talking to sure knows how to cover up their tracks." She explained.

"And what about the rest of the night?"

"What about it?"

"Did he do anything else?"

"No. The rest of the night consisted of his futile attempts to get to know my name."

"And did you tell him?"

"No. I thought that if I tortured him for awhile and didn't tell him my name that he'd be begging for more, and I was right. He's practically eating out of the palm of my hand."

"I bet he'd rather be eating something else."

"You're revolting."

"Yes I know, but once again your dear handler is right." He got up to leave.

"Remember, I'll be expecting a report on your progress. Have fun on your date…" He went out the door just to stick his head back in and say:

"…Sweet Elle."

Elle rolled her eyes and drank the last sip of her drink. She tried to convince herself that the only reason why she dealt with Bennett was because of the simple fact that she loved her job. She received the file on Sylar and looked through it once more. Elle couldn't help but stare at the picture.

"I think you're even better looking in person……if that's possible." She found herself smiling and quickly closed the file and threw it on her desk.

"Get a grip Bishop. He's just a guy." She turned off the light in her living room and headed toward her bedroom. She plopped down on her bed and removed her shoes. That night she dreamt of her encounter with a certain target that she had a date with the next day.

The next day Elle had settled on a nice pair of jeans and a blue top matched with black heels for a date with Gabriel. He hadn't specified a time for their date so Elle decided that she drop by in the early afternoon. If he wasn't there that would be better for her. She'd just break in and do some snooping around. She followed the directions that Gabriel had given her and arrived at her destination. It wasn't a mansion, but it wasn't a shack either. It was quite large but nice and homey. Elle got out off her car and went up the steps. She made sure to put on some lip-gloss before knocking on the door. She was surprised by a voice behind her.

"You know I don't think anybody's home." He said as he lay against a pillar.

"Well…you're here. I mean……isn't this your home?"

"Who's asking?"

"Well you see, yesterday a certain cocky someone, who I won't name, took my shawl, and the only way that I'd be able to get it back was if I met him at his house." She explained. Gabriel grunted. He went up the few stairs and stared at Elle.

"Hello to you too." He opened the door and entered. He moved aside and held the door for Elle to enter. She did and went down the steps into the living room.

"Nice house."

"Thank you." He went down the stairs to meet her.

"Is it yours?" she asked. Gabriel was a bit shocked by her question.

"What type of question is that?"

"Well you never know. I mean in reality this could be your parents' house and you're just using it as means to impress me." This caused Gabriel to laugh.

"You think highly of yourself."

"Look who's talking."

"Why would I go through all this trouble just to impress a woman?"

"That's easy. You don't know my name and it's driving you crazy."

"It is so will you tell me already?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I won't give you your shawl back until you do." he stiffened up and crossed him arms as he glared at her.

"Is that your weak-ass attempt at blackmail?" She giggled as she crossed her own arms.

"This is going to be a fun date."

"And who say's I'm going on a date with you?"

"You wouldn't have shown up here unless you wanted to."

"You are so arrogant that it's mind blowing." She said as she sat down on the couch.

"Just wait until you get to know me. That's not the only thing about me that's mind blowing." He said as he sat down on the couch. He was very close to Elle and soon the two found themselves staring at each other again. Anyone could see the chemistry between the two. Soon Elle found the situation to be uncomfortable and decided to try and push him away.

"I take it back your arrogance is disgusting." She stood up and looked down at Lucky.

"You're angry with me!" he said with enjoyment as he rose.

"What?"

"Admit it!"

"Fine, I admit it. I just want my damn shawl back. I don't want to play anymore games with you!"

"So tell me your name. Although I must say that it must be exhausting, going around all day with all the attraction you have for me and not being able to act on it. Are you always like this?" He put his arms behind his back as he leaned forward.

"Only when I'm around you! Why do you irritate me so much?"

"Why do you rise to the occasion?" Elle found herself laughing, and Gabriel joined her.

"Ugh! I can't stand you!"

"Now we both know that's a blatant lie. If it were true you wouldn't have come to see me today."

"That's not true. I just want my shawl back."

"It may be a designer shawl, but you could've always bought a new one."

"I really like it."

"Excuses, excuses. Come on let's go on our date." He gently pulled her by the hand out the door to his classic sixties red mustang. Elle felt herself smiling at the mere fact that he was holding her hand.

"Wow. A classic sixties mustang. You have good taste." Gabriel and Elle admired the vehicle for a moment.

"I'm glad you like it. I figured you would. And didn't you know by now that I have great taste when it comes to everything, even women?" He looked at Elle as he said that last part. He then opened the passenger door for her.

"Thank you." She said as she climbed in.

"My pleasure." He closed the door and went to the other side. He put on a pair of shades that added to his sex appeal and fired the engine.

"Don't you just love the sound of her purring?"

"Yeah, but I bet that's the only thing you can make purr lover boy." Elle laughed at her own joke as she put on her seatbelt.

"That's what you say now gorgeous." He put on his own seatbelt as he pulled out of the driveway.

"So where are we going?" she asked. He merely grinned at her before saying:

"You'll see."

* * *

**next chapter will be up very soon!**


	6. FINALLY

**Rating:** PG-13

**Fandom:** Heroes

**Pairing(s):** Gabriel/Elle

**Chapter(s):** 6of?

**Author's Note:** Completely AU… Not following any current plot Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes!!

**Summary:** When Special Agent Elle Bishop is assigned by her handler, Noah Bennett, to get close to elusive jewel thief Gabriel 'Sylar' Gray; she sees it as just another challenge. But Elle will learn there are some things she isn't prepared for... Elle Bishop receives her assignment, and begins her mission to become close to Gabriel Gray.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: FINALLY

It didn't take long for the couple to reach Manhattan. It was a beautiful spring afternoon and the sounds of the city added to the feel. The conversation on the way there consisted of Gabriel trying to guess Elle's name but she didn't falter. Soon they were at midtown at an elegant French restaurant called "Chez Louis".

"So you bring me to a French restaurant in the middle of Manhattan, and you're not trying to impress me right?"

"What? Of course not! Why would I try to impress a woman that doesn't want to tell me her name?" he got out of the car and walked to the other side to open the door. Once he did he helped her out.

"You're full of it."

"I'll have you know that I happen to be a regular here."

"Of course you are. What, do you have those business meetings of yours here?" she noticed the change in Gabriel's body language as soon as she mentioned the type of work he does.

"I'd rather not talk about business right now." He led her to the door of the restaurant and held it open for her. Elle had to admit that despite his egotistical actions that he could actually be quite the gentleman.

"Why not?"

"It would be rude of me to discuss my boring job while I'm taking a beautiful woman on a date."

Elle laughed at his statement. Being a jewel thief was anything but boring she presumed. They entered the restaurant and Elle was amazed by its beauty. The light fixtures and furnishings gave it the feeling of a true Parisian restaurant. Oddly enough there was no one there. Just then a waiter came from the kitchen.

"Gabriel! C'est bon de vous voir!" he said.

"Merci. Tout est prêt?"

"Oui dans un moment." The waiter disappeared into the back and Elle looked at Gabriel. She could tell that he was doing his best not to laugh.

"You speak French huh?" she asked.

"Fluently. I also speak a few other romance languages. If you behave yourself I might talk to you in one of them." He raised his eyebrow and Elle playfully swatted him on the arm.

"Hey! It's too early in our relationship for you to be abusing me gorgeous." Just then the waiter came back out and set up a table for two and motioned for Gabriel and Elle to sit. Ever the gentleman, Gabriel held out the seat for Elle. Once they were seated the waiter came back out and handed them menus. Gabriel didn't even look at his.

"Qu'aimeriez-vous boire aujourd'hui?" he asked.

"Nous aurons une bouteille de votre meilleur vin." said Gabriel, and the waiter left.

"So where's everyone else?" Elle asked.

"Well I know the owner pretty well, so I asked him if we could have the place to ourselves for our date." Just then Gabriel reached across the table and put her hands in both of his and gently kissed it. Elle bit her lip and blushed a little which caused Gabriel to smile.

"Of course I thought that you'd be arriving later on tonight for our date, so when I saw you at my door step this afternoon, I had to make sure the restaurant was ready by the time we got here."

"Aww. You went through all that trouble for me? You shouldn't have." she teased. As she took her hand out of Gabriel's grasp. She then looked at the menu.

"If you want I could translate the stuff that's on there for you. Or I could always order us something." He said.

"I'll be fine thank you!" she snapped. Gabriel put his hands up in defeat and laid back on his seat. Just then the waiter came out with a bottle of fine wine and poured a glass for the two. Once he finished putting the wine in the ice bucket, he brought out a pad to take their orders.

"Qu'aimeriez-vous?" the waiter asked.

"Je veux le Steak au poivre avec le Soupe du jour." Gabriel said this while never breaking eye contact with Elle, and since she didn't feel like being shown up, she closed the menu and stared right back at him.

"Et j'aurai le Salade de beterave rouge et choux blanc et le Ravioli de homard." Both the waiter and Gabriel were shocked as Elle handed the menu back to the waiter. The waiter left with a smile on his face.

"You never told me you spoke French!" he said as he leaned towards her.

"Fluently. And if I recall you never asked."

"You speak beautifully." He said trying to give her a compliment.

"Thank you."

"Did you learn how to speak French in school?"

"Yeah. Where did you learn how to speak French? Did your parents teach it to you or something?" Just then Gabriel laid back in his seat and his eyes grew dim.

"No they didn't." Seeing this Elle suddenly felt horrible for bringing up such a touchy subject. She reached out to touch his hand.

"I'm sorry Gabriel, I shouldn't have been prying. You obviously don't want to talk about it." Gabriel gave a weak smile and he held Elle's hand. He looked up and once again Elle found herself staring into those beautiful orbs and felt as if she was being carried away into another abyss. Just then the waiter came back with their orders and Elle abruptly let go of Gabriel's hand. Gabriel straightened up as the waiter set down their plates.

"Bon appetite."

Feeling defeated, Gabriel didn't pursue the name of the woman that was seated across from him. The rest of the date consisted of silence. Every one in awhile the other would ask how the food was. The reply was always a simple "Fine". Once they had finished their meal Gabriel got up from his seat and helped Elle up as well. He paid the check and headed towards the car. Elle noticed that he wasn't his usual self. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and was a little slumped. Gabriel obviously was thinking of something that was troubling him. He went straight to the passenger side and opened the door for Elle. He was surprised when she didn't get in.

"Aren't you going to get in?" he asked.

"Are you telling me that after that amazing lunch we had we're just going to leave and not take in this glorious day?" Gabriel smiled and closed the door. He leaned up against the car and crossed his arms.

"And what, pray tell, do you want to do next?"

"Well I haven't been in the city in a while and I was hoping that you'd be so kind as to accompany me for a walk in Central Park."

"A walk in the park? Could you be any more of a girl at the moment?" he laughed.

"Oh come on Gabriel, you're supposed to be impressing me."

"Fine. I tell you what, we'll drive up to 81st street and walk from there. There's a small castle in the park that's near by that I'd like to show you." He bargained.

"Deal." she said. He straightened up and opened the door for her once again. He went around to his side and got in. He put back on his shades and Elle felt her heart skip a beat.

"You know if you wanted to spend more time with me you could've just asked." He smiled and off they went.

Once they reached the park they were surrounded by people that were taking in the glorious sunset that was before them. Elle and Gabriel had gotten some ice cream and Gabriel had been able to convince Elle to climb a few rocks to get a better view of the sunset.

"God must be a painter." He suddenly said.

"Why do you say that?" She asked as she licked her vanilla ice cream.

"Because there'd be no other way to produce something that beautiful. Just look at the gorgeous mixtures of reds, oranges, blues, and pinks. You can't tell where heaven stops and the earth begins." He continued to stare out at the sunset as Elle looked at him. She hadn't heard anything that beautiful in a long time and it was tearing at her heart.

"Are you a painter?" she finally asked.

"No. But I do have my eyes open enough to recognize the beautiful things on this earth. Like you for instance." That was it. Elle was officially laughing and blushing like a school girl.

"Are you blushing?" he asked.

"No I'm not blushing!" she firmly stated.

"Of course you're not! Your cheeks just got considerably red and I bet you're feeling a bit introverted at the moment." He said confidently.

Elle shrugged his statement off and climbed down the rocks. Gabriel followed and soon they were having conversations about their favorite movies, books, and music. Elle loved the fact that Gabriel was a fan of some of the bands that she loved, and they already shared a love for Shakespeare. Not to mention that he could make her laugh like no one else. Soon Elle let loose and was actually having a good time. Gabriel made a bold move by reaching for her hand but Elle didn't protest and soon the two were holding hands. Night fell and the two had went to the castle that Gabriel had talked about. Needless to say it was gorgeous and the large lake that was nearby added to its ambiance. Gabriel and Elle had finished going through the castle and decided to take a seat on the bench.

"I had a great time today Gabriel. Actually it was the most fun I've had in a really long time. Thank you for making me laugh and for a wonderful date." He grinned as he kissed her hand again.

"So does that mean that I'll be seeing you again?" he asked. Elle stood up and walked a few steps towards the lake and Gabriel followed her.

"What's the matter Gabriel? Not so sure of yourself now are you?" She swayed on her feet.

"No I'm sure of myself. And I'm sure that you want to see me again. In fact I'm pretty sure that at the moment you want to kiss me." Gabriel licked his lips and it was as if a temptress inside Elle was unleashed.

"Yeah?" She didn't say another word. Instead she grabbed Gabriel and pulled him into a smothering heated kiss. Of course the two felt the sparks and the electricity. Suddenly Gabriel's hand was on the Elle's lower back. Before she knew it she was pressed against him and she loved the sensation. She reluctantly broke the kiss in dire need of air. Gabriel was practically panting. Gabriel brushed her hair away form her eyes so he could look into her eyes as he still held her close.

"I've been wanting to do that since the moment I saw you in the elevator." He said. He was still out of breath.

"Same here." She said as their foreheads met.

"I think we should get you home." he said as he touched her neck. Speechless at what had occurred just seconds ago, Elle simply nodded. Once they were back in Gabriel's mustang Elle had given Gabriel the directions to her actual apartment. Usually she would've given him the address of her safe house but for an unknown reason, she didn't lie to him. Once they were at her apartment door Elle prayed that Bennett wasn't waiting for her on her couch like he had on the previous night. She fiddled with her keys, which was a signal for anyone that she was working with to clear out. Once she opened the door, she let out a sigh. No one had been there.

"Nice place." He said as he walked further into the apartment.

"Thanks." She closed the door behind her.

"All right this has gone far enough." He said. Elle forgot how to breathe. She had thought that her cover was blown.

"You're going to tell me your name and you're going to tell me now." He said. Elle smiled and let out the breath that she'd been holding in all this time. Elle merely placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"No. I think I need a bit of convincing."

"Good." Gabriel placed his hand on Elle's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was a bit forceful but nonetheless amazing. When he was finished Gabriel licked Elle's lips, leaving Elle with a desire for more.

"Now. I'm going to ask you one last time. What's your name?"

"Elle. My name's Elle." She had forgotten about the alias name that was assigned to her but she didn't care at the moment. For some reason, Elle couldn't bring herself to lie about something this important.

"Elle. It fits you. A gorgeous name for a gorgeous woman." He leaned in to kiss her but didn't. Instead he smiled knowing that he had teased her.

"I'll see you soon…………Elle." He opened the door to her apartment and left. He didn't even look back. Elle in the meantime watched as he left. She bit her lip thinking about the repercussions that were to follow.

* * *

**next chapter now posted**


	7. BACK AT YOUR DOOR

**Rating:** PG-13

**Fandom:** Heroes

**Pairing(s):** Gabriel/Elle

**Chapter(s):** 6of?

**Author's Note:** Completely AU… Not following any current plot Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes!!

**Summary:** When Special Agent Elle Bishop is assigned by her handler, Noah Bennett, to get close to elusive jewel thief Gabriel 'Sylar' Gray; she sees it as just another challenge. But Elle will learn there are some things she isn't prepared for... Elle Bishop receives her assignment, and begins her mission to become close to Gabriel Gray.

* * *

CHAPTER 7: BACK AT YOUR DOOR

Despite knowing that she had made a fatal mistake by telling Gabriel her actual name, Elle was on cloud nine. She kept on replaying the luscious kisses that Gabriel had given her in her mind. The mere thought of him excited her. She wanted to be with him and she wanted it now. Elle soon stopped thinking about her target and started to think about how enraged her handler would be once he found out that she had slipped up, yet again, and the repercussions that she would have to suffer in a moment's time. Elle tried to salvage the night by pushing aside the thoughts of Mr. Bennett. She would face him soon enough, but tonight belonged to a certain thief of jewels and now hearts. That night Elle's dreams were filled with the kisses that Gabriel had bestowed upon her.

"Rise and shine Sweet Elle."

Elle stirred while on her bed but continued to close her eyes. Her dreams were too good for Bennett to ruin them.

"Pleas tell me that your loathsome self is not invading my dreams." She mumbled as she used her pillow to cover her head. Just then Bennett yanked the covers off of her letting Elle feel the cool morning brisk.

"Actually Sweet Elle……………I'm your worst nightmare." He said in a scary voice.

"You really are my worst nightmare you asshole." Elle got up from her bed and stomped her way into the bathroom. She was furious that she couldn't even enjoy a simple dream in her own home without being bothered by Bennett. Not to mention that Gabriel and her were just getting to the good part in her dream. Once she was finished she made her way into the living room where Bennett was waiting for her.

"So………how'd it go?" he said playfully as he rested his hands on his knee. Elle replied by rolling her eyes.

"Why are you here so early in the morning? You know you could have just called me instead of breaking in, again!"

"But I come bearing gifts my sweet! Look I brought you a banana-nut muffin and orange juice. Aren't I the sweetest?" he said as he threw her the bag with the food inside.

"Actually you're the vilest, most repulsive man that I've ever met!" She said as she sat down on the couch and emptied the contents of the bag on the coffee table.

"Now why would you say that Sweet Elle?" He said as he stuffed his mouth with a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Whatever. Tell me about your date with the jewel thief. Did you let him tap that?" he grinned.

"What the hell did you just say?" you could sense the anger in her voice.

"What? Isn't that what the young folk say these days?" he asked modestly.

"You're sick."

"I'll take that as a no. Well if you didn't sleep with him yet, did you as least get information?" he whined.

"No. He still won't talk about his real business and as far as the personal stuff it's a touchy subject and he won't go there." She said before picking at her muffin and drinking her orange juice.

"Maybe you should just skip the foreplay and just sleep with him already. Maybe if you bend over backwards he'll tell you everything you want to hear. You're still flexible aren't you?" he gave her an evil smile.

"Get out." She snapped.

"Alright I'm sorry I asked if you're still flexible when we both know the answer to that."

"You wish I was dumb enough, or drunk enough to sleep with you. Sorry but I hold myself in higher regards." She stood up, walked over to the door and opened it.

"Now get out." Bennett stood up and walked over to Elle. He stared at her before closing the door.

"Not until you tell me about your date."

"I really do hate you." She said as she plopped back down on the couch.

"Join the club. I hear they even have member jackets. Now back to your date."

"What's there to say? We went to Manhattan, had lunch at a five star French restaurant, and then went to Central Park!" she yelled.

"Aww! A stroll in the park how sweet!" he gushed.

"You must be the spawn of Satan."

"I wish. Then I'd be so much more powerful." He joined her on the couch.

"It is too early in the morning for you to be messing with me." She rubbed her eyes.

"It's never too early for me to drop by and see my favorite agent. Which reminds me, did you tell him your name yet?" He asked. All of a sudden Elle got a worried look upon her face, and Bennett got a bit angry.

"Agent Bishop I'll ask you again; did you tell him your name? And if you say yes, you'd better say that you used your alias." He said in a serious tone. This was not a time to play around. Elle just stood up and walked towards the window.

"I don't like repeating myself Elle! Did you or did you not use your alias?" He shouted.

"No! No I didn't tell him that my name was Angela! I told him my real name, okay? I told him that my name was Elle! Are you happy now?" she counteracted. She took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure. Just then Bennett became furious. He calmly strolled over to her and stopped once their faces were just inches apart.

"You did what?" He shouted in her face. "How stupid can you be? You didn't use your alias? How pathetic are you?" He yelled.

"So I didn't tell him my name was Angela, big deal! I'm still in control here! Instead of Angela Monroe, I can be Elle Monroe. I haven't told him anything else about my history so I can still use the rest of my alias. As far as I'm concerned the ball is still in my court!" She tried to reason with him. Bennett began to pace around trying to lower his temper.

"You should be lucky that you're one of the best agents, but this has got to stop. I don't care what you have to do, or how you do it, I want incriminating evidence on Gabriel Gray. Hell, I'll even be lenient and give you a few weeks to enjoy his company before you sleep him, but I don't want to hear of anymore mishaps. If I do…" He walked towards Elle and stared her in the eyes.

"You'll see how vile I can be." Before Elle could say anything in retaliation, Bennett left her apartment.

Elle was beyond furious. She seemed weak. In reality Elle was anything but weak. Feeling defeated, Elle decided that she'd settle for a nice, hot bubble bath and stay in the rest of the day. Elle filled up her tub with soothing salts and hoped that the scents would clear her mind. Elle put a cloth over her eyes and was beginning to relax when there was a knock on the door. Elle checked her watch and it was only noon.

"Honestly Bennett I'm going to shoot you with a sniper rifle when you least expect it." She said to herself. She tried to relax again but the pounding on the door became louder.

"Really Bennett you are relentless!" Elle got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel.

"I'm really not in the mood for you B-" She opened the door to see Gabriel standing there with a huge smile on his face. She was about to say Bennett's name and had to cover it up.

"B...ull." She bit her lower lip thinking about her feeble attempt.

"You're the one who's yelling at the top of their lungs while still wrapped up in a towel and yet I'm the crazy one? How did I ever manage that one?" He contemplated. He brushed past Elle and walked right into her apartment. Gabriel took off his jean jacket and flung it on the couch, before lying down and putting his feet up.

"I'm sorry but did I ask you to come in?" she closed the door and put her hands on her hips.

"You know you wanted me to. Besides I can feel the sexual tension between us, it's astounding actually. And if you accidentally drop that towel I wouldn't mind one bit." He put his hands behind his head. Elle slowly walked up to him before pushing his feet off the arm of her couch.

"Okay, one: don't you ever put your feet up on my couch like that again, and two: as far as that sexual tension you were talking about, it's all in your head."

"Really? You could've fooled me the way you kissed me last night……Elle." He said. Elle began to blush thinking about their previous encounter and the fact that he called her by her actual name. Gabriel noticed this.

"Look you're even blushing again! I'm glad I have that effect on you." He got up and touched her cheek. Elle soon found herself leaning into his palm while closing her eyes. Gabriel took the as an invitation and leaned in to kiss her, but at the last moment Elle pulled away. Seeing the hurt in Gabriel's eyes Elle thought of a way to explain herself.

"You don't like being teased do you?" She smiled while he laughed.

"What? So that was payback for last night?"

"You know what they say: 'Payback's a bitch', but in this case you deserved it."

"Nice to know that's the type of woman that I'm going to be spending the entire day with." He said, letting his words sink in.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You heard me. Taking into account the fact that you showed up on my front door step considerably early yesterday, I'm returning the favor."

"Okay I may have showed up early, but not this early! It's only noon!" she exclaimed.

"So I'm giving myself a few more hours with you. I don't hear you complaining. Come on, it'll be fun. I'll treat you to lunch, even dinner. And if you're a good girl, I'll even give you some dessert. And when I say dessert of course I mean me, along with strawberries and whipped cream." He bit his lower lip and smiled as he looked at Elle. Elle couldn't help but smile herself, and as Gabriel walked closer to her she found herself kissing him again. It was rushed, filled with the yearning that they had for one another. Gabriel had to tell himself not to yank the towel off of Elle at that very moment. Once they were done, they simply smiled at each other.

"Now what were you saying about that sexual tension being all in my head? That was the third time you kissed me." He reminded her.

"Just because I kissed you three times don't mean there's anything sexual between us. It's not like I want to jump on you right now or anything like that." She turned around so Gabriel wouldn't see her face.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

"You are too cocky for your own good."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now get dressed, I want to go out on our date."

"And who says that I'm going out on a date with you?"

"Do you have to be this stubborn? Besides for lunch I planned out a nice picnic in the park."

"A picnic in park huh?"

"Yeah I thought you'd like that." He walked up to Elle and held her at her waist, and was surprised when she didn't move away. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in but stopped when their lips were just centimeters apart.

"Could you be any more of a girl at the moment?" She teased. Gabriel was shocked by her response but laughed.

"Alright I deserved that one. But I still want to go out on a date with you. Unless you think we're going to fast." Gabriel knew the answer he was hoping for. Elle looked at him and hesitated a bit with her answer.

"What, two dates in two days is too fast for you? And here I thought you were sure of yourself and my attraction for you."

"Oh I am. I just wanted to get you to finally admit that you're attracted to me."

"Bullshit."

"Yeah whatever. Go get dressed; I have the entire day planned out for us."

"Alright. But it better be good."

"Trust me. It will."

A few hours later the couple was sitting on a blanket in the middle of Central Park, and admiring the scenery, or at least Elle was. Gabriel was admiring Elle.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's not polite to stare?" she asked.

"Yes. But I don't see the problem in staring at something that's beautiful."

"Do you have to say things like that?"

"Apparently. How else would I get you to blush?" She put her hands to her cheeks trying to cover them up. She felt their warmth. Gabriel just continued to laugh.

"Alright enough about me. What about you? Did your dad teach you how to talk to the ladies?" Gabriel straightened up from his position on the ground.

"Yes he did. My father taught me a lot of things actually, and some of them I'm not too proud of."

"Like what?"

"Uh…I'd rather not talk about it. I wouldn't want to ruin our date, besides we've kissed a total of three times now and I still don't know everything about you. For instance I still don't know your last name or what you do for a living." He stated.

"I'm not going to tell you every single detail of my life!" she suddenly became a little nervous.

"So just give me a general outline. Just tell me the important stuff." He bargained.

"Well my full name is Elle Monroe, and I was born on May 26th. I was born in Pennsylvania, where I later went to Penn State."

"Nice."

"Thank you."

"So what are you doing in New York?" he asked.

"Well I came up here for a job. Actually I'm an assistant to the editor of a fashion magazine."

"Really? Your parents must be proud." Gabriel saw her lower her head and the sudden gloom appear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?"

"No………it's just that my parents died a while back, and I'm pretty much an orphan. I've been on my own for a long time." That was the truth.

"Elle I'm sorry." He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and soon the two were embracing each other. Gabriel could've sworn that he saw her wipe away a tear. Elle was angry that she had a moment of weakness.

"I'm sorry about that Gabriel."

"Don't be. For what it's worth I know how you feel. I've pretty much been a loner for half of my life."

"It's horrible isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. But right now I'm not so lonely. I'm with you." Elle took a deep breath and looked at him. He was playing with her hair and she couldn't have felt any more comfortable. It wasn't long before Elle found herself kissing Gabriel again, only this time it was different. It was sweet.

"Elle I know we just met a few days ago, but if it's alright with you, I think that I'd like to continue seeing you."

"I'd like that."

"Good." Gabriel pulled her into a kiss as they explored each other. They would spend the rest of the day in the park, learning more about each other.

* * *

**The next update will be up soon, please keep reviewing :D**


End file.
